Der erste Tag vom Rest des Lebens
by annj
Summary: Meine Version des letzten Kapitels von Harry Potter and the DH. KEINE SPOILER, da vor dem 21.07. geschrieben. Ein Treffen im Fuchsbau bringt alte und neue Freunde zusammen.


**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Alles auf JKRs Mist gewachsen.**

Spoiler: Alles bis zu HP und der HPB. Geschrieben vor dem Erscheinen von HP and the DH. 

**A/N: Dies ist meine Version des letzten Kapitels von Harry Potter.  
**

Mit einem lautlosen Schrei auf den Lippen setzte sich Harry auf. Helles Sonnenlicht strömte durch das schiefe Fenster und kleine Staubkrümel tanzten lässig in der Luft. Rons Bett war leer und dem Stand der Sonne zu folgen, musste er schon vor Stunden aufgestanden sein. Vermutlich, um Mrs Weasley bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Harry legte seine Hand auf die Brust und zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen, während er mit der Rechten auf dem Fußboden nach seiner Brille tastete.

„Es ist vorbei", murmelte er. Irgendwie wollte die Information noch nicht in seinen Kopf und das drückende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, welches ihn in den letzten sieben Jahren begleitet hatte, war noch nicht bereit einfach so zu verschwinden. „Es ist vorbei", wiederholte er etwas lauter. Doch die Furcht war da und würde ihn wohl auch ein Leben lang begleiten. Grüne Lichtblitze begleiteten seine angsterfüllten Schreie und schweißgebadet saß er jeden Morgen erneut in seinem Bett in Rons Zimmer. Und jeden Morgen aufs Neue würde ihm die Erinnerung an den Sieg ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern. Ein Sieg, den sie teuer hatten bezahlen müssen.

Vorsichtig hob er die Bettdecke beiseite und lief barfuss zum Fenster. Er musste sich bücken um hindurchzusehen. Wie Ron, der fast einen halben Kopf größer war als Harry, es schaffte sich nicht regelmäßig den Schädel an der niedrigen Zimmerdecke aufzuschlagen, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen aus dem Hinterhof zu ihm hinauf und als er das Fenster öffnete, erklang Ginnys Lachen, frei und unbeschwert, wie er es seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Es war ansteckend. Sein Herz hüpfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust als er sah, wie weit die Vorbereitungen für den heutigen Tag schon voran geschritten waren. Ein blendend weißes Zelt war auf dem Hügel hinter dem Haus errichtet, wo Harry, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge in den vergangenen Sommerferien unzählige Stunden auf ihren Besen verbracht hatten. Er konnte Mrs Weasley sehen, eine bunte Schürze um ihren Leib geschlungen, in der einen Hand ihren Zauberstab, in der anderen Hand einen Kochlöffel, den sie vor sich her wirbelte, als wolle sie jemandem die Augen damit ausstechen. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick entgeistert auf ihre Hand und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Diesmal schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und eine Reihe Tische kamen aus der Küche geschwebt. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und beobachtete weiter, wie Mr Weasley und die Zwillinge aus dem Zelt gelaufen kamen. Die beiden Jungs hatten rechts und links Beschlag von ihrem Vater genommen und redeten wild gestikulierend auf den Mann ein. Nach den Gesten zu urteilen hatten Fred und George offenbar vor, mit ihrem angekündigten Feuerwerk den ganzen Fuchsbau in die Luft zu jagen.

Trampelnde Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn von seinem Aussichtspunkt am Fenster zurückweichen und beinahe hätte er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, um sich gegen einen möglichen Angriff zu wehren. Schuldgefühle deswegen stiegen schnell auf, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und sein bester Freund in das Zimmer gestolpert kam.

„Hey Harry, Zeit aufzu... oh. Guten Morgen!", rief er laut aus und er sah doch ein bisschen so aus, als wäre er enttäuscht, seinen besten Freund heute zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit lautem Gebrüll wecken zu können. „Mom hat dir noch etwas Frühstück in der Küche stehen gelassen. Und versprich mir, dass du es auch isst." Ron lief zu seinem Bett, kramte in seiner Nachttischschublade und holte aus der hintersten Ecke ein seltsam verformtes Knäuel hervor. „Sie hat sich vorgenommen, dich zu mästen. Und wenn sie das nicht schafft, dann lässt sie das an uns aus." Er hob das Knäuel in die Luft und schüttelte solange, bis es sich entknotet hatte. Eine dunkelgrüne Krawatte kam zum Vorschein, die Ron missbilligend betrachtete. „Ich denke, sie ist kaputt", stellte er mit einem Kopfschütteln fest.

„Kaputt? Wie kann eine Krawatte denn kaputt sein?", fragte Harry, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

„Harry, du bist seit sieben Jahren ein Zauberer. Hast du denn überhaupt nichts gelernt?" Ron wischte sich die Hände an seiner schmutzigen Hose ab und legte sich die Krawatte an den Hals.

„_Surondo,_" sagte er und aus dem Krawattenknoten schossen zwei Bänder, die sich um seinen Hals legten. Sehr fest um seinen Hals legten. „Gnnahh", röchelte Ron heiser und seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. Etwas panisch begann Harry daran zu ziehen und stolperte rückwärts, als sich das Kleidungsstück mit einem Ruck löste.

„Booah, Harry! Erstickt von einer Krawatte, nachdem wir Voldemort besiegt haben. Ich sag' dir, das wäre ein interessanter Artikel im Tagespropheten geworden. Meine Mutter würde mich umbringen... nachdem sie mich von den Toten auferstehen lässt", lachte Ron etwas zu gezwungen und verstummte langsam. „Hey Kumpel, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. „Klar", log er und schaffte es dabei einigermaßen überzeugend zu klingen.

„Sirius und Professor Dumbledore würden wollen, dass du dich freust", erklärte Ron mit fester Stimme. „Remus und Tonks sowieso. Und Neville..."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Wie konnte er nur den Sieg über Voldemort genießen, wenn all die, die mit ihm zusammen dafür gekämpft haben, nicht mehr dabei waren, um es zu sehen? Dumbledore, Remus und sein Patenonkel. Neville, Tonks, seine Eltern. All die schmerzenden Verluste, die sie hatten ertragen müssen. Der Anflug der guten Laune, den er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gefühlt hatte, verschwand und hinterließ das bittere Gefühl von nagender Schuld.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du hast ja Recht", antwortete Harry schließlich wenig überzeugt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komme gleich. Zieh mich nur an."

Ron blieb noch einen Moment im Raum stehen. Dann nickte er und trampelte die Stufen wieder hinunter, die Krawatte wieder zusammengeknüllt in seiner Faust.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer machte sich Harry daran, sich anzuziehen. Fünf Minuten später betrat er die Küche und hätte sich am liebsten sofort wieder umgedreht, um sich unter seiner Bettdecke zu verkriechen.

„Ginny, nein! Nicht die Löffel! Nimm die guten aus Silber!"

„Mom, kannst du mit der Krawatte was machen? Die wollte mich umbringen!"

„Molly, Schätzchen? Haben wir noch mehr Tische? Ich glaube, die reichen noch nicht?"

„Was? Aber ich habe doch... ach, Arthur, ich komme gleich... Oh Harry! Da bist du ja endlich!" Wie ein Wirbelwind kam Molly Weasley angestürmt und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Seit er aus Sankt Mungo entlassen wurde, schien ständig jemand bei ihm zu stehen, ihn zu umarmen, ihn zu berühren. Als glaubten sie, er könne jeden Moment verschwinden oder einfach umfallen. Und dabei hatte er keines von beidem vor. Hilflos ließ er sich von Molly zum Tisch führen, wo er sich mit einem Berg Essen konfrontiert sah. Mehrere Kuchen- und Brotsorten, Kürbispasteten, Marmeladen und sogar ganze Hähnchenkeulen.

„Iss, iss Harry!", forderte Molly ihn auf und blieb erwartungsvoll neben ihm stehen. Harry warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Ron, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schulter und seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wollten sagen: „Ich hab' dich gewarnt. Du musst jetzt stark sein."

Zufrieden klatschte Molly in die Hände, als Harry in ein Rosinenbrötchen biss und darauf herumkaute. „Sehr schön, Harry. Und falls du danach noch Hung..." Doch ihre Stimme wurde von einem lauten Kreischen unterbrochen. Dankbar für die Ablenkung, drehte Harry sich rasch herum und erkannte Hermine, die aufgeregt durch die Hintertür hinein gerannt kam.

„Hermine? Wa mafst du denn fon hier?", fragte Harry mit vollem Mund und Hermine sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Die... die Eulen kommen... ach, und hallo Harry!" Sie beugte sich rasch zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihn fest. „Die UTZ Ergebnisse kommen!", rief sie aufgeregt und zog ungeduldig an seinem T-Shirt.

„Oh," war alles, was Harry hervorbrachte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Prüfungsergebnisse für heute erwartet wurden. Mrs Weasley war inzwischen wieder in den Garten gelaufen, um Fred und George halb hysterisch anzuschreien, sie sollen sich nicht mit Gnomen bewerfen. „Fred! George! Ihr seid unmöglich! Ihr sollt sie über den Zaun werfen, nicht in meine Rhabarberbeete!"

„Kommst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine und beäugte ihn nun etwas ruhiger. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Warum fragt mich jeder, ob es mir gut geht?", platzte es genervt aus Harry heraus und er legte das halb gegessene Brötchen zurück auf den Teller.

„Vermutlich, weil alle wissen wollen, ob es dir gut geht", entgegnete Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine trat er auf den Hof und späte Augustsonne strahlte ihnen wohlwollend entgegen. Überall wirbelten Leute herum, putzten die Fenster und liefen mit Zauberstäben durch die hochgewachsenen Wiesen der Umgebung, um sie mit einem gezielten „_Reducto_" zu kürzen. „Oy," hörte er Mr Weasley rufen, der aus Versehen mit einem Reducto-Fluch einen Teil des Zaunes in die Luft gesprengt hatte. „Verzeihung Mollyröllchen. Das werde ich sofort richten... uhm Fred, George? Habt ihm mein Werkzeug gesehen? ... Aber Molly!... Hm, na gut... Ja, ich verspreche es. Ich werde kein Muggelwerkzeug benutzen." Ginny lief indessen mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen den Hühnern hinterher, um sie in den Stall zu treiben.

„'arry, oh 'arry, da bist du ja endlisch!", rief eine aufgelöste Fleur Delacour und kam ihm entgegen. Strähnen ihres blonden Haares hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie pustete sie kräftig aus ihrem Sichtfeld. „Gabrielle hat schon zo oft nach dir gefragt. Zie wollte disch unbedingt begrüßen."

„Oh, okay. Ich bin gleich da. Es ist nur..." Harry deutete auf die dunklen Punkte am Himmel, die sich schon so weit genähert hatten, dass man drei Eulen erkennen konnte, die in ihren Klauen jeweils einen Brief hielten. „Das sind die Prüfungsergebnisse", erklärte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Bei all den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen hatte er das Gefühl, die Prüfungen wären in einer anderen Zeit gewesen und es war ein ganz anderer Mensch gewesen, der sie für ihn geschrieben hatte. So viel hatte sich seitdem geändert. In nur wenigen Wochen war die Zauberergemeinschaft aufgeblüht. Die Straßen waren voll freudiger Menschen und Mr Weasley hatte erzählt, dass vor sechzehn Jahren eine ähnliche Stimmung geherrscht hatte. Für Harry kein sonderlicher Trost.

„Oh", sagte Fleur und stellte sich neben ihn, um auf die Ankunft der Eulen zu warten. Sie landeten eine nach der anderen auf der obersten Zaunlatte und streckten ihre Krallen aus. Hermine zog so heftig daran, dass ihre Eule mit einem empörten Pfiff zu Boden stürzte. Doch Hermine merkte es nicht, bis das Tier ihr wütend gegen die Zehen hackte.

„Oh, Verzeihung", murmelte sie abwesend und starrte auf den verschlossenen Umschlag. „Das ist es also. Darauf haben wir sieben Jahre lang hin gearbeitet."

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Darauf? Und der Sieg über Voldemort? War das nur ein Hobby?"

„Red' nicht solchen Unfug," erwiderte Hermine, doch Harry sah, dass sie sich erschrocken auf die Lippe gebissen hatte. „Wollen... wollen wir sie gemeinsam öffnen?"

Ron und Harry nickten. Doch als sie einige Sekunden gewartet hatten, sahen sie einander an und reichten gleichzeitig ihre Briefe jeweils eine Person weiter.

Der Brief, der nun in Harrys Hand lag, war an Ronald Weasley, Ottery St. Catchpole, Fuchsbau, Hinterhof adressiert. Er riss ihn auf und überflog die Zeilen. Ron hatte drei Ohnegleichen (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen), zwei Erwartungen übertroffen (Astronomie und Kräuterkunde) und ein Annehmbar (Zaubertränke). „Nicht schlecht, Ron," sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen und sah erwartungsvoll zu Hermine. Doch lag die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Hexe momentan bei Ron, der seinen Brief, oder besser Hermines Pergament, mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck anblinzelte.

„Ohhh", sagte er und seine Stimme quietschte dabei verdächtig.

„Was? Was ist los, Ron? Bin ich durchgefallen? Oh Merlin, ich bin durchgefallen, richtig? Oh nein, ich muss mit Professor McGonagall reden. Ich sollte mich schnell noch bei Verwandlungen anmelden, bevor kein Platz..."

„Hermine, Hermine", unterbrach sie Ron. „Beruhige dich! Du hast neun Os!"

Hermine verstummte und riss Ron den Brief aus seinen Händen. „Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Arithmantik, Alte Runen...", murmelte sie, während ihre Augen über das Pergament flogen. Mit einem hocherfreuten Schrei warf sie sich Ron in die Arme der überrascht gegen den Zaun stolperte, seine Arme um Hermine legte und sie küsste... und küsste... und küsste. Harry tat sein Bestes überall hin zu sehen, außer zu seinen besten Freunden.

„Das ist ja widerlich! Sucht euch ein Zimmer!", rief Ginny Weasley vom Hühnerstall aus.

Dezent räusperte sich Harry und tippte Hermine auf die Schulter. Über ihre Schulter hinweg sah Hermine ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Oh Harry, Verzeihung." Die zwei entwanden sich ihrer Umarmung.

„Und?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Hermines Lächeln ließ seine Anspannung etwas nachlassen.

„Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken: Ich denke, Harry, dass du eines Tages ein hervorragender Auror sein wirst."

Die Nachricht sickerte nur langsam in Harrys Verstand und ungläubig nahm er den Brief entgegen, den Hermine ihm hinhielt. Er merkte kaum, wie Mrs Weasley näher gelaufen kam, um Ron einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange zu drücken. Er spürte ihre Arme um seine Schultern, sie hatte ihn wohl umarmt, ohne dass Harry es wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Fred und George begannen zu feixen „Oh, Ronnieboy hat seine Schule überstanden. Wir sollten ihm gratulieren." Sie schüttelten Ron abwechselnd auffallend enthusiastisch die Hände. Immer, wenn er einen der beiden Zwillinge berührte, veränderte sich die Farbe seiner Haut. Magentarot, grasgrün, zitronengelb, purpur, himmelblau, noch einmal magentarot. Ginny fing lauthals an zu lachen.

„Was? Was ist?" Ron sah sich verdutzt um, um die Ursache für die scheinbare Belustigung zu finden, während Harry einen neugierigen Blick auf Freds Hand riskierte. Die Zwillinge strahlten und Fred hielt Harry seine Handfläche unter die Nase, in der ein gummiartiger Klumpen lag.

„Ganzkörper-Fingerfarbe", strahlte Fred geheimnisvoll und George fuhr fort.

„Unsere neueste Erfindung, Harry. Wenn die Testphase vorbei ist..."

„...werden wir sie in unser Sortiment aufnehmen."

„Testphase?"

Fred und George warfen einen vielsagenden Blick auf Ron, der noch immer grasgrüne Lippen hatte, die sich stark von seinem mit Sommersprossen besprenkeltem Gesicht abhoben.

„Ah, okay. Testphase. Ich verstehe", entgegnete Harry und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Ron hilflos von den Weasleys umrundet war und keine Ahnung hatte, warum seine Familie sich auf seine Kosten amüsierte. Sogar Mrs Weasley zeigte Anzeichen eines verhaltenen Grinsens. Doch ein lautes „Mrs Weezley, isch kann meine Schu'e nischt finden," ließ sie wieder in einen Zustand panischer Verwirrung verfallen.

„Hast du schon auf dem Dachboden nachgesehen, Liebes? Ach, ich habe Arthur schon so oft gesagt, er soll sich um den Ghul auf dem Dachboden kümmern. Ständig lässt dieser Quälgeist Dinge verschwinden. Vielleicht kann sich Moody noch schnell darum kümmern", wetterte sie los und verschwand mit der aufgelösten Fleur im Haus.

Um sicher zu stellen, dass sein Verstand ihn nicht austrickste, fiel Harrys Blick wieder auf seine Prüfungsergebnisse. Sechs Os und ein E für Kräuterkunde. Sechs Os! Wem er diese zu verdanken hatte, wusste er genau und ihm wurden wieder Ron und Hermine bewusst, die vor ihm standen und ungewöhnlich still geworden waren.

„Das war's dann wohl, hm?", meinte Ron in einem Ton, der wohl lässig klingen sollte. Doch diese Absicht ging mächtig daneben. „Nie wieder Schule." Er legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst am Boden zerstört sein."

Die junge Hexe schüttelte die Hand ihres Freundes ab und streckte ihre Nase stolz in die Höhe. „Wohl kaum. Ich habe mich schon vor Monaten als „Heilerin im Training" im Sankt Mungo angemeldet. Dieses Jahr hatte ich ja schon viele Möglichkeiten, Praxiserfahrung zu sammeln." Sie schielte zu Harry hinüber, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass er im letzten Schuljahr scheinbar mehr Zeit im Krankenflügel und im Zaubererkrankenhaus verbracht hatte, als mit Lernen. „Meine Ausbildung beginnt schon in drei Wochen. Ich sollte vorher noch in die Winkelgasse, ein paar Bücher besorgen."

„Hermine." Ron sah beleidigt aus. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Ich..." Hermine stutzte und sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde es ihr Leid tun. „Ich habe es wohl vergessen bei all dem..." Doch ihre Worte wurden zu einem Flüstern und schließlich verstummte sie ganz, den bösen Blick ihres Freundes im Rücken.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry", begann sie zögerlich. „Ich wollte nicht... Du weißt schon."

Aber Harry winkte ab. „Vergiss es, Hermine. Es ist schon okay. Ich lebe noch. Es gibt einige andere, die nicht das Glück haben." Momentan hatte er wenig Lust auf die besorgten Mienen seiner Freunde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und lief zurück ins Haus.

„Harry!", hörte er Hermine rufen, doch scheinbar hatte Ron sie zurückgehalten, denn sie folgte ihm nicht.

In der Küche war der Trubel noch immer groß. Das Geschirr in der Spüle wusch sich selbstständig, allerdings nicht ohne einen derart nervenden Lärmpegel zu erreichen, dass Krummbein daneben stand und mit lautem Krächzen in das Gejaule einsetzte. Mrs Weasley hatte ihren Kopf tief in ein Buch gesteckt. Die Hexe auf dem Umschlag gab ungewollte Ratschläge und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Leserin zu erhaschen, indem sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihrem Kessel herum trommelte. „Zuerst die Kichererbsen, DANN erst die Wurzeln!...Hallo? ... Wozu schreibe ich eigentlich ein Kochbuch, wenn mir doch keiner zuhört?" Mit einem aggressiven Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ Mrs Weasley die Hexe verstummen. Fred und George ließen noch immer Stühle und Tische aus dem Haus und in das Zelt schweben, während Mr Weasley seinen Muggelwerkzeugkoffer unbemerkt an seiner Frau vorbei schmuggelte.

Harry ließ das Geschehen hinter sich und lief die Treppen hinauf in Rons Zimmer. Nur einige Minuten Ruhe, das war es, was er wollte. Im Zimmer angekommen, schloss er hinter sich die Tür und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Sieben Jahre, stellte er erneut fest und überrascht spürte er ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es war, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass er seine erste Eulenpost bekommen hatte. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge noch immer Hagrid, der an seinem Geburtstag kurz nach Mitternacht plötzlich vor der Tür der verrottenden Hütte stand und kaum hindurch passte. Wie konnte ihm all das so nah vorkommen, während sich der Augenblick vor drei Wochen wie Jahrhunderte anfühlte? Schon einmal hatte er Voldemort im Zaubereiministerium gegenüber gestanden, doch dieses Mal hatte er gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde. Ob es nun so oder so ausging. Dass er derjenige sein könnte, der am Ende triumphierte, war ihm vorher noch nie bewusst gewesen. Bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem er sie gehört hatte. Die Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang. Lauter und lauter wurden sie, bis Harry eine nach der anderen erkannte. Die Todgeweihten. All die Verstorbenen. Da waren Sirius und Neville, Tonks und Remus, Cedric, Luna, seine Eltern. Und das Wort Liebe war einen Moment lang mehr als ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust gewesen. Lord Voldemort hatte vor ihm gestanden, den Zauberstab zum letzten _Avada Kedavra_ erhoben. Mit einer Energie, die sich Harry in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr zugetraut hatte, umschlang er mit blutigen Fingern seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

"_Reducto_!"

Und das Letzte, was er sah, bevor dir Dunkelheit ihn mit langen, spitzen Finger zu sich holte, war Tom Riddles überraschtes Gesicht, während der hagere Körper des geschwächten Mannes in einem hohen Bogen auf den Torbogen zuflog, durch den Schleier fiel... dann nichts mehr. Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, waren die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde und Mrs Weasley, die bei seinem Anblick in Tränen ausbrach.

Rasch riss Harry die Augen auf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass noch immer die Sonne schien. Durch das Fenster sah er einen Teil des blauen Sommerhimmels und Eulen rauschten an seinem Fenster vorbei, vermutlich um letzte Einladungsbestätigungen zu bringen. Alle Welt schien euphorisch und man konnte schnell das Gefühl bekommen, dass sich auf einmal alle Probleme von ganz alleine lösten. Warum aber nur konnte sich Harry, der in aller Augen verantwortlich war für die unerwartet glückliche Fügung, nicht darüber freuen? Die Antwort war einfach. Ihm fehlte die Kraft. Eines Tages, so hoffte er, würde sie zu ihm zurück finden. Ganz sicher. Doch im Moment schien dieser Augenblick noch weit entfernt.

Ein lauter Knall aus dem Hinterhof zog ihn erneut ans Fenster und er erkannte Mrs Weasley, die laut mit Fred und George schimpfte. Die Zwillinge hatten einem der gefangenen Gnome einen explodierenden Knallfrosch mit einer Schnur an den winzigen Fuß gebunden und das kleine Wesen raste nun panisch durch den Garten und quer über die liebevoll angelegten Beete. Bei jedem Knall hüpfte es erschrocken in die Höhe und wechselte die Richtung, wobei es eine Zick-Zack Spur aus verbranntem Rasen hinter sich zurück ließ. Harry konnte nicht anders. Der Anblick von Ginny, die vor lauter unterdrücktem Kichern soeben rückwärts vom Zaun gepurzelt war und den Zwillingen, die reumütig auf ihre Schuhe starrten, war einfach zu komisch. Harry prustete los und musste sich am Fenster stützen, um nicht vor lauter Lachen gegen Rons Kleiderschrank zu stürzen.

Doch Mrs Weasley wurde bald abgelenkt von den ersten Gästen, die unterhalb des Hügels apparierten. Harry erkannte Charlie und seine bulgarische Freundin Ekaterine. Nur kurz darauf erschienen Moody und Mundungus und liefen tief ins Gespräch vertieft nebeneinander auf den Fuchsbau zu. Harry trat rasch einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück, als er Mad Eyes magisches Auge auf sich gerichtet sah. Die nächste Person, die vor dem Hintergrund des Hügel apparierte, war Percy Weasley. Neugierig trat Harry wieder zurück ans Fenster und beobachtete den jungen Assistenten des neuen Zaubereiministers. Percy fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Er blieb eine Zeit lang genau auf der Stelle stehen, an der er appariert war und setzte sich nur zögerlich in Bewegung. Mit einem schweren Kloß im Hals sah Harry Mrs Weasley auf ihren Sohn zu laufen und umarmen, bis sich Percy ungeschickt aus der Umklammerung seiner Mutter befreite.

Die Vorbereitungen wurden im Laufe des Tages immer hektischer. Der Ghul im Dachboden musste es mitbekommen haben, denn gegen die Mittagszeit hatte er begonnen, gegen die Rohre zu schlagen, was das ganze Haus zum Zittern brachte. Irgendwann hörte Harry jemanden an der Tür zu Rons Zimmer vorbei laufen und nach den Stimmen und dem gleichmäßigen ‚Klonk, Klonk' waren es Mrs Weasley und Moody. Sie hatte es offenbar geschafft, Mad Eye wegen des Ghuls um Hilfe zu bitten.

Auf ihrem Rückweg nach unten hörte er Mrs Weasley leise an die Tür klopfen. „Harry, mein Lieber, bist du wach?" Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und war froh, nicht mehr am Fenster zu stehen sondern in seinem Bett zu liegen. Auf diese Weise konnte er zumindest so tun, als würde er schlafen. Nach einigen Sekunden schloss sich die Tür wieder und Mrs Weasley Schritte verklangen und wurden von dem erneuten Gezeter Krummbeins übertönt.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn seit seiner Flucht vom Hof in Ruhe gelassen, was ihm nur recht war. Weder Hermines kluge Ratschläge noch Rons lockere Kommentare hatten ihn in den letzten Wochen aufmuntern können. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass es Zeiten gegeben hatte, in denen er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, ohne seine Freunde zu existieren. Doch im Moment war es allein ihr Anblick, der Harry eine endlose Traurigkeit spüren ließ.

Nichtsdestotrotz, er hatte sich geschworen, an diesem besonderen Tag kein Trübsal zu blasen. Das war er ihnen schuldig. Und so schaffte er es am frühen Nachmittag, sich vom Bett zu rollen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass auch er sich vorbereitete. Lustlos begann er in seiner Kiste nach seiner Festrobe zu wühlen, die ihm Mrs Weasley für diesen Anlass aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht hatte. Schwarz mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen Samtborte am Hals. Er zog sich eine frische Hose und ein weißes Hemd über und trottete, die Robe zerknüllt unter seinem Arm, nach unten.

„Ahh, Harry, da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn Mrs Weasley und begann an seinem Kragen herumzuzupfen. „Die meisten Gäste sind schon da, du kannst also auch deine Robe über... ach du lieber Schreck!" Sie warf einen entsetzten Blick auf den zerknitterten Umhang, riss ihn Harry aus der Hand und schüttelte ihn aus. „So zerknittert, nein so was!" Sie tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab an und er glättete sich sofort. Harry warf ihn sich über die Schultern und zappelte ungeduldig unter den Blicken der Frau, die für ihn seit Jahren wie eine Mutter gewesen war.

„Gut siehst du aus, Harry", murmelte sie und in ihren Augen glitzerte es dabei verdächtig. So sehr er Mrs Weasley auch liebte, ihre Tränenausbrüche waren ihm unangenehm. Mr Weasley erlöste ihn von seiner unangenehmen Position, als er in die Küche gestürzt kam, einen blutenden Daumen vor sich her haltend.

„Arthur Weasley, was habe ich dir über die Benutzung eines Hummers gesagt?"

„Hammer, Molly. Es ist ein Hammer", berichtigte Mr Weasley freudig, so als wäre er furchtbar stolz darauf, sich mit einem Muggelwerkzeug verletzt zu haben. Doch ohne Widerworte ließ er sich von seiner Frau wegführen.

Noch immer etwas bedrückt verließ Harry das Haus und begann den Aufstieg auf den Hügel. Von überall her strömten nun Menschen. Einige, die er kannte und andere, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie alle hatten sich in ihre schönsten Roben gekleidet, überall sah Harry lachende Gesichter und überraschenderweise hob sich auch seine Stimmung ein wenig, als er Ron und Hermine am Zelteingang auf ihn warten sah, die sich einander an der Hand hielten. Sie trennten sich jedoch, als Harry näher kam.

„Da bist du ja Harry. Geht es..." Ein Tritt von Ron auf ihren Fuß unterbrach ihre Frage und Harry unterdrückte den Drang zu seufzen.

„Es geht mir gut, Hermine. Wirklich!", betonte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie schnell beruhigte.

„Professor McGonagall", rief Ron und sah über Harrys Schulter. Er drehte sich um und erkannte die Direktorin von Hogwarts auf sie zukommen. Mit ihrer Hand stützte sie sich auf die Schultern von Professor Flitwick, der ihr gerade zur Hüfte reichte. Mit der Einladungskarte fächelte sie sich eifrig Luft zu und blieb stehen, um zu Atem zu kommen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Sie nickte ihnen zu und ihre sonst so streng zusammengekniffenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Es freut mich sehr, dass es Ihnen besser zu gehen scheint, Mr Potter."

„Uhm, danke", erwiderte Harry.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Tag für ein Ereignis wie dieses, nicht wahr?" Die drei nickten. „Wie auch immer, ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Spaß", sagte sie weiter und folgte Professor Flitwick in das Zelt.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine eintraten, war die Stimmung schon jetzt ausgelassen und fröhlich, obwohl die Zeremonie noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte. In der einen Ecke stimmten sich die Musikinstrumente soeben selber ein und tanzten auf und ab hüpfend durch die Gegend. Die meisten Gäste hatten sich bereits an die Tische gesetzt, die ihnen durch die plappernden Tischkärtchen zugewiesen worden waren und unterhielten sich, unterbrochen von Gelächter und den allgemeinen Begrüßungen.

„Hier lang", sagte Hermine, die bereits den Tisch gesichtet hatte, der für die Weasley-Kinder reserviert war. „Setzen wir uns doch, solange es noch nicht begonnen hat."

Harry lief hinter Hermine und Ron in gebückter Haltung durch die Reihen und konnte rechts und links erstaunte 'oohs' und 'aaahs' und 'Ist das nicht Harry Potter?'s vernehmen. Er ließ sich so hastig wie möglich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Die meisten Personen, die er nicht kannte, hatten ihre Finger auf ihn gerichtet und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Wenn er sich doch nur wieder in sein Bett verkriechen könnte. In seinen Augen hätte der Tag gar nicht schnell genug enden können und er versuchte krampfhaft, all das zu ignorieren.

Durch die wogende Menschenmenge hindurch hatte Harry einen Augenblick lang einen freien Blick auf den Altar, wo er Ginny erkannte. Sie trug ein pastellfarbenes, schulterfreies Kleid, das ihr eng am Körper lag und jede wichtige Rundung mit einer erstaunlichen Wirkung auf Harry umschmeichelte. Sein Herz tat einen freudigen Hüpfer in seinen Hals und blieb dort stecken. Als Resultat spuckte er seinen Kürbissaft über den ganzen Tisch.

„Harry!", rief Hermine erschrocken.

„'tschuldiung", murmelte Harry und tupfte sich das Kinn ab, während Hermine den Saft vom Tisch weg zauberte. „Hab mich nur verschluckt."

Er versuchte noch eine Zeit lang, sie zu beobachten, doch die wachsende Anzahl von Gästen machte die Sache immer schwieriger. Ein Schatten legte sich plötzlich über das gesamte Innere des Zeltes und Harry, Hermine und Ron blickten zum Eingang, wo Hagrid den gesamten Bogen, der das Tageslicht hindurch ließ, einnahm.

„Ai, Harry", dröhnte seine Stimme durch das Zelt und die ihm nahe stehenden Personen wichen erschrocken einige Meter zurück. Professor Flitwick gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich, als er rückwärts umkippte und Professor McGonagall ihm aufhelfen musste.

„Harry! Ron!", rief Hagrid erneut und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die entsetzten Menschenmassen. Zauberer stoben von ihren Stühlen auf um nicht unter den umgekippten Tischen begraben zu werden.

„Verzei'ung ... N'tschuldigung... ohh, das tut mir wirklich Leid," sagte Hagrid zu den empörten Leidtragenden und hatte sich endlich bis zu Harry, Ron und Hermine durchgekämpft.

„Wie geht es euch?", begann er, wartete aber keine Antwort ab. „Sacht mal, wo is'n Charlie? Ich habe da... n kleines Problemchen." Unter seinem buschigen Bart konnte man ein schiefes Lächeln erahnen und er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, als Molly Weasleys Stimme vom Eingang hinüberhallte.

„Rubeus Hagrid!", rief sie mit zorniger Stimme. „Da zertrampelt mir ein Hippogreif meine Beete."

„Oh!", sagte Hagrid und starrte Harry und seine Freunde mit entsetzten Augen an, als wolle er um Hilfe bitten. Doch Harry zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern während Rons Gesicht ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zierte.

„Ich liebe es, wenn sie jemanden anschreit und der Jemand nicht ich bin."

„Ich komme schon, Molly", antwortete Hagrid schließlich und bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück zum Eingang. Erneut rannten die Menschen aus seiner Bahn und die Tische und Stühle, die inzwischen alle wieder an ihrem Platz standen, wurden erneut umgekippt.

Zusammen mit einer tobenden Mrs Weasley verließ der Halbriese das Zelt in dem Moment, als Fred und George es betraten. Sie schlängelten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Wow, wir werden Mom vom nächsten Monatsgewinn..."

„... einen Hippogreif als Haustier kaufen. Eigentlich sollten wir im Hof noch die restlichen Gnome austreiben..."

„... aber als Seidenschnabel kam, sind sie von ganz alleine in alle Himmelsrichtungen davongerannt," beendete George ihre Ausführungen. Über all den Lärm im Zelt konnte Harry Hagrids donnernde Stimme hören: „Seidenschnabel, aus! Spuck das aus, das'is kein Fress'n!" Untermalt von Mrs Weasleys hysterischen Ausrufen „Nicht den Mirabellenbusch...!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten sich lachend ihre Bäuche und mussten einige Male tief Luft holen, um wieder normal zu atmen, als Mr Weasley plötzlich mit magisch verstärkter Stimme um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bat. Die Gäste drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Huchrum...", räusperte sich Mr Weasley. „Sehr geehrte Familie und Freunde. Es freut mich außerordentlich, Sie alle heute hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Die Zeremonie beginnt in wenigen Minuten und ich möchte sie hiermit bitten, sich alle hier vorne..." Er deutete um sich herum auf die Sitzreihen vor dem Altar. „... zu platzen... äh... setzen."

Es entstand ein allgemeines Geraschel und Gemurmel, als jeder sich auf den Weg nach vorne kämpfte, um einen guten Platz zu ergattern. Harry blieb noch einen Moment lang sitzen und wartete, bis der Andrang sich etwas gelegt hatte.

„Wir haben dir in der ersten Reihe einen Sitzplatz neben Ron freigehalten", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm und er sah sich Ginny gegenüber, die ihn zurückhaltend anlächelte. Ihre leuchtend roten Haare waren zu einem eleganten Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammengebunden und einige Strähnen hingen in Spiralen an ihren Schläfen. Über ihrem Ohr hatte sie sich eine kleine Spange mit einen grünem Glitzerdrachen daran ins Haar gesteckt, der synchron mit ihren Augen funkelte.

„Du... du siehst ... aus", stammelte Harry. Irgendwie wollten die Worte aus seinem Kopf nicht in seinen Mund.

„Was?"

„Du siehst... gut aus, Ginny", sagte Harry schließlich und sein Blick wandert äußerst unfreiwillig weiter nach unten. Ihr Hals, ihre Schultern und ihr Dekolleté waren leicht gebräunt. Das musste sie in den letzten Wochen nachgeholt haben, nachdem der Sommer ihnen für solche Dinge keine Zeit gelassen hatte und beim Ausatmen traten ihre schmalen Schlüsselbeine ein wenig hervor. „Wirklich ... gut."

Harry schluckte hastig, damit er nicht auch noch anfing vor ihr zu sabbern. Auf ihrem Handrücken entdeckte er noch einen kleinen Flecken und hob seine Hand, um es weg zu wischen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass sie nicht zurückwich und sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen.

„Oh, das ist wohl Hühnermist", kicherte sie. „Ich habe mich beeilen müssen, da habe ich es wohl übersehen. Die Gäste sind inzwischen alle da und Fleur bricht in Tränen aus, wenn es nicht bald losgeht." Mit einem breiten Lächeln fasste sie ihn am Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit sich. Sie setzten sich neben Ron und Hermine und schon kurz darauf begann das kleine Orchester zu spielen. Die ersten Oohs und Aaahs erklangen, die diesmal nichts mit seiner Anwesenheit zu tun hatten, doch da Harry in der ersten Reihe saß, sah er Fleur erst, als sie vorne am Altar angekommen war, wo Bill bereits auf sie wartete. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht war unverwandt seiner zukünftigen Frau zugewandt. Neben ihm standen seine Brautzeugen, Fred und George, in schicke Anzüge gekleidet. Ein ungewohnter Anblick, doch vermutlich lief das Geschäft gut genug, um nicht mehr auf Second Hand Kleidung zurückgreifen zu müssen. Die beiden hatten ihre Hände auf seine Schulter gelegt, als würden sie ihn davon abhalten wollen, Fleur entgegenzulaufen.

Die Halb-Veela trug ein wunderschönes silbernes Kleid, das beim Rascheln bläulich glänzte, was wiederum dazu führte, dass die männlichen Gäste der Veranstaltung auf einmal allesamt einen verklärten Blick hatten und ihre Kiefer hingen auf einer Höhe mit ihren Knien.

„Woah", hörte Harry irgendwo hinter sich jemanden seufzen und kurz darauf eine leise, piepsende Stimme. „Rupert! Schließ' deinen Mund!"

Fleur war inzwischen neben ihrem Bräutigam zum Stehen gekommen und selbst unter ihrem Schleier konnte Harry Freudentränen erahnen. Ein alter Zauberer mit einem hohen, dunkelroten Spitzhut stand vor dem Brautpaar, sah einmal freundlich in die Runde und begann die Gäste herzlich willkommen zu heißen. Eine Aura von Weisheit und Autorität umgab ihn, was Harry sehr an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte und sogar das spitzbübische Blitzen erhellte die Augen des Zauberers. „Meine liebe Hexen- und Zauberergesellschaft. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt..."

Harry ließ die Worte über sich rieseln und sein Blick wanderte über all die Menschen, die er lieb gewonnen hatte. Mrs Weasley hatte endlich zu ihnen gefunden und setzte sich neben Mr Weasley, noch immer einige Grasfetzen in ihren ordentlich frisierten Haaren. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt und das Brautpaar angesehen, begannen ihre Lippen zu zittern und sie schniefte mit schwermütiger Miene in ihr Taschentuch.

„... harte Zeiten hinter uns und wir müssen nun nach vorne..."

Mr Weasley hingegen schien etwas abgelenkt und seine Konzentration fiel immer wieder seinem Daumen zu Opfer, den er vor sich in die Luft hielt und darauf starrte, als suche er noch immer den Abdruck des Hammers.

„... wie eine Welle aus Glück. Heißt es willkommen und umarmt es..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Rons Arm ganz langsam seinen Weg auf Hermines Rücken suchte und Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihn. Sie sahen einander an, die Welt um sie herum einen Moment lang vollkommen ignorierend und konzentrierten sich dann wieder auf das, was vorne geschah.

„... möchte ich Sie bitten, jetzt zu sprechen, oder für immer zu schweigen..."

Der alte Zauberer hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und als er die Worte aussprach, senkte sich ein feiner Nebel über die Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Aus Freds Hosentasche war eine kleine Figur gefallen, die sich nun zappelnd auf dem Boden wand. Es verwandelte sich mit einem leisen Plop in eine kleine Schlange, die sich hoffnungslos verknotet hatte. George hatte es mitbekommen und kroch unter dem verhaltenen Gekicher der Gäste auf dem Boden herum, um es wieder aufzusammeln. Mrs Weasley warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das ist ihre neue Erfindung", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu. „Voldy explodiert."

„Voldy explodiert?", erwiderte Harry flüsternd aber nicht leise genug. Einige Umstehende sahen ihn neugierig an. „Voldy?", wiederholte er diesmal noch leiser und in Ginnys Ohr.

„Was? Er ist tot." Sie grinste und nickte zu George, der es inzwischen aufgesammelt und in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. „Man muss einige Flüche – Erstarrflüche und ähnliches – anwenden und dann verwandelt es sich in eine Schlange. Wenn man noch mal drauf haut, soll er eigentlich spektakulär explodieren. Aber bis jetzt fängt der Prototyp immer nur an zu rauchen."

„... das Band der Liebe wird nun gebunden und kann nicht getrennt werden", sprach der Geistliche soeben in einem schwermütigen Tonfall und er legte seinen Zauberstab über die Stelle, wo sich Fleur und Bill an den Händen hielten. Ein feines, transparentes Band aus weißem Rauch wickelte sich um ihre Handgelenke und knotete sich zu einer eleganten Schleife, bevor es sich auflöste. Eine feierliche Stille legte sich im Zelt nieder und die Leute brachen in fröhliches Rufen und Geklatsche aus, als sich Bill zu Fleur hinüberbeugte und ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.

Neben Harry klatschte auch Ginny begeistert in die Hände und wischte sich unauffällig einige Tränchen aus den Augenwinkeln. Bill und Fleur trennten schließlich ihre Lippen, nachdem Harry Mrs Weasley trotz der Lautstärke mehrere Male räuspern gehört hatte. Sie drehten sich um, Fleur raffte ihren langen Rock etwas in die Höhe und zu zweit flitzte das frisch vermählte Paar den Mittelgang entlang durch den Zeltbogen hinaus. Erneut trampelte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft gleichzeitig zum Ausgang, um dem Brautpaar zu folgen und ihnen zuzuschauen, wie sie eine edle Kutsche bestiegen. Seidenschnabel war vor dem weißen Gefährt, das über und über mit roten Rosen behängt war, angebunden und reckte seinen Kopf stolz in die Höhe. Winkend nahm das Brautpaar Platz und die Kutsche stieg in die Höhe.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich durch die Menge gekämpft und kamen in der vordersten Reihe an, als Fleur und Bill den Gästen ein letztes Mal zuwinkten. Dann beschleunigte Seidenschnabel. Ein kollektives Luftholen entstand, als die Kutsche nur knapp über dem Haus der Weasley vorbeistreifte um nach wenigen Minuten schließlich am Horizont zu verschwinden.

„Grönland soll toll sein zu dieser Jahreszeit", bemerkte Ginny beiläufig und Harry nickte. „Ja, kann sein." Die Gäste gingen nach und nach alle wieder zurück in das Zelt, wo das Orchester eine flotte Tanzmusik zu spielen begonnen hatte. Der Platz wurde immer leerer und Harry sah Ron und Hermine, die soeben darüber diskutierten, ob Rosen wirklich an eine Kutsche gehörten.

„Das ist doch Weiberkram!", hörte er Ron soeben schimpfen und zuckte mitleidig zusammen, als Hermine ihn strafend anblickte.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley!", sagte sie mit herrischer Stimme. „Vielleicht ist es dir ja noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bin ein Weib... eine Frau, meine ich!"

„Ron wird es wohl nie lernen", kicherte Ginny. Sie verstummte und berührte Harry vorsichtig am Ellenbogen. „Kommst du wieder mit rein?"

Harry wandte seinen Blick vom Horizont und sah ihr an, dass sie etwas enttäuscht war, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Noch nicht."

„Na gut, aber ich will meinen Tanz mit dir, verstanden?" Sie drehte sich um und Harry blieb alleine. Hinter ihm tanzte die Menge ausgelassen zu „_Und morgen will ich wieder deine verwunschene Kröte sein_" und der Fuchsbau lag hingegen verlassen zu seinen Füßen. War er der Einzige, dem auffiel, dass die Hochzeitsfeier ohne Brautpaar stattfand?

Die Ruhe um ihn herum half ihn, seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und er schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und kam sich gleich darauf furchtbar albern vor. Belustigt über seine traurige Stimmung schüttelte er den Kopf und konnte fast Sirius' Stimme erahnen, er solle sich gefälligst zusammenreißen und das tun, was ein Junge in seinem Alter tun sollte.

Langsam ging er zurück zum Zelt und fast erwartete er, dass die ausgelassene Stimmung verpuffte, sobald er sich unter die Gäste mischte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Leute sahen ihn nicht einmal an. Sie tanzten und lachten und erzählten und keiner von ihnen hatte das geringste Interesse daran, mit Harry eine Konversation zu beginnen. Ihm zu erzählen, was er getan hatte. Welch ein Glück er für die Zauberer gebracht hatte. Was für ein Held er war. Alles Dinge, die Harry nicht hören wollte. Er war ein tolles Gefühl, dies einmal nicht über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Vielleicht hatte Mr Weasley ja Recht gehabt, als er Harry beruhigen wollte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Euphorie sich legen würde. Eines Tages, in ferner Zukunft, würde er vielleicht unerkannt durch die Straßen gehen.

Neben dem Eingang standen die Zwillinge und erzählten einem interessierten und laut lachenden Publikum von ihren neuesten Angeboten, während Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen seine gelb leuchtenden Ohren zu verdecken versuchte. „An einigen Details müssen wir natürlich noch arbeiten aber besuchen Sie uns doch einfach in unserem Laden in der Winkelgasse_: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Dort haben Sie eine große Auswahl an Scherzartikeln und Feuerwerken, die ihnen die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen lassen werden... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Arbeiten Sie mit Percy Weasley zusammen und können ihn nicht leiden? Dann erhalten sie selbstverständlich Rabatt."

Ohne anzuhalten, überquerte er die Tanzfläche, um sich zu Hermine und Ron zu gesellen, die ihren Streit offenbar bereits vergessen hatten und rumknutschten, als gäbe es nie wieder Gelegenheit dazu. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht einmal und etwas unwohl sah sich Harry um. Er traf auf Ginnys Blicke, die auf ihn zugelaufen kam, ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte und lachend sagte: „Sie schulden mir einen Tanz, Mr Potter."

Er ließ sich von ihr auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, umrundet von fröhlichen Menschen, und das erste Mal spürte Harry eine Hoffnung aufkeimen. Eine Hoffnung, die ihm in den letzten Jahren verwehrt geblieben war. Vielleicht, eines Tages, war er tatsächlich nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als ein Mann mit einer Narbe.


End file.
